On The Ocean
by Babys2245
Summary: A Samcedes one-shot that takes places after the summer.


I don't own anything.

On The Ocean

"Okay so for our last day of freedom what do you want to do?" Mercedes asked as she and Sam lounged on the sofa in her living room. Her parents were away at work for the day and Sam's little brother and sister were at the local Y for summer camp. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist and held her tightly as he tilted his head back and looked clock over on the wall behind them.

"I don't know we've got a few hours to spare, you know I don't have problem with doing what we've been," he paused and brushed his lips against her cheeks, he smirked as he felt her shudder against him. "What we've been doing all day." Mercedes blushed and lifted a hand to cover her face.

"Well we aren't going to do that since you have to pick up Stacy and Stevie-we seem to lose track of time when we do that." she said and smiled at the tortured groan that Sam released at her words. "So any other suggests Casanova." Sam looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on the Jones' family DVD shelf.

"How about a movie?" Mercedes lifted her head and looked up at him and followed his gaze towards the shelf where most of her DVDs were.

"Sure you can pick it out." she said as she shifted so he could get up. Sam slowly got up from the sofa and walked over to the shelf. Mercedes watched as he looked over her movies and watched as he read over the covers.

"You've got a lot of action movies stuff." he said with a smirk as he turned and looked over at her.

"You say that like you're surprised." Mercedes said as she met his gaze with a small smile. "What can I say, I'm a girl that likes her actions." Sam just smiled at that and turned back to the shelf and paused as his hand came to rest on a DVD. Pulling it out, he looked at Mercedes with a bright smile.

"You have Avatar." Mercedes just nodded her head at that and stood up and walked over to Sam and took the DVD case out of his hand.

"Yes I have Avatar, I love the movie- well not as much as you since I can't speak Na'vi but I really love it. I think when it came out I saw it about three-no four times and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Oh really and what did you like about the movie." Mercedes looked down at the DVD at his question and then sighed.

"I really loved watching it at the theater, I thought the 3D effects were absolutely spectacular," she said with a bright smile. "Which is why most of the time I refuse to see 3D movies now cause after Avatar I don't want to see a movie with stuff jumping out at me. Spending 9.50 for Avatar was okay but other movies well it seems like a rip-off." Sam chuckled at that and took the DVD back from her and waved it in the air.

"I guess we know what we'll be watching this afternoon," Mercedes just smiled took the DVD back with a shake of her head. Sam watched as she started putting the DVD in the player walking up behind her, he encircled her waist with his arms. Leaning in towards her ear he whispered. "You know I could always teach you Na'vi, like Neytiri taught Jake." Mercedes giggled at that and just shook her head as she turned around and brushed her lips against his.

"I'll hold you to that," she said as she reached down and latched onto his hand. "But for now we're just going to watch the movie." Smiling, Sam just nodded his head and pulled her back to the sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her down on top of him while ignoring her protests that she was to heavy for him to do that.

"Mercedes baby please you barely weigh a thing to me so stop worrying." he said with a smirk as he looked down at her. With that said, Mercedes stopped protesting that just settled down against his chest while Sam wrapped his arms around her. They remained silent for a little letting the movie play, every once in a while Sam would whisper something to Na'vi to her while holding her to him. "Mercedes?" Sam said just as Jake was meeting Neytiri.

"Yeah." Mercedes mumbled into his chest.

"I've been thinking, since you like Avatar so much have you ever gone to a Comic-Con?" Mercedes just giggled and shook her head as she thought about all that would happen if she were to end up at a Comic-Con. "What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just imagining myself there. You know I'd probably get in trouble for fussing with creators about things." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Like I really have a bone to pick with the creators of those X-men movies."

"You like X-men." Sam asked trying to keep the awe out of his voice, he had never met a girl that was into so many of the things that he was into.

"Yeah, just not those movies. I can't stand them." Mercedes said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed herself up from Sam's chest so she could look at him.

"You know I have to ask you why." Mercedes looked at him for a moment before sighing and looking down at her hands.

"It's kind of nerdy." she replied as she looked at him, he cracked a smile at that and shook his head while pointing at his chest.

"I speak Na'vi pretty good, well enough to hold a full length conversation so don't worry about sounding to nerdy." he reassured her as he looked at her. Mercedes looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine but you were warned," with that said she reached out and paused the movie. Sam felt the corner of his mouth lift as he realize that things were about to get serious. "First off I hate the way they did Storm, that's my favorite female superhero and they just did her all sorts of wrong in that movie series. I mean her nickname is Windrider and she didn't even ride the winds until the third movie and to me that's just not acceptable and then there's Rogue. Next to Storm, um Ororo. . .she's another one of my favorites and they really made her look weak in that series. Hell, they didn't even do the Phoenix storyline right to me and that's just the beginning of my list of complains about the X-men series." she said with a sigh as she looked up at Sam who was sitting with his mouth parted in awe. "Say something."

"Would you think it was wrong if I told you that, that you knowing about X-men like that is kinda sexy." Mercedes blushed at his words and just shook her head. "I mean I've never met a girl that was really into comics before and-Mercy that is so freaking sexy." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Mercedes smiled into the kiss as he deepened it and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart both needing to catch a breath. "So let me ask you another question?"

"Okay sure go ahead."

"Whose your favorite male superhero, since you seem to be a Marvel girl." Mercedes shook her head at that.

"Oh, I'm not a Marvel girl cause my favorite male superhero is Batman whose apart of the DC family." Sam smirked at that and shook his head.

"So you read DC and Marvel-."

"Some DarkHorse, TopCow- you know the people who made Wanted and don't even get me started on that movie, and um right now I'm reading Iron Fist it's cool he has a black girlfriend did you know that." she said with a shrug as she noticed Sam's look.

"Wow, you're really into Comics huh."

"One of my biggest secrets." she said with a smile as she looked at him. "I've got a whole section on my bookcase just for comics, my older brother got me into it. He has the whole Spawn series from issue one plus he's a serious collector. He always buys two copies one for reading and one for safe keeping. I was thinking about doing the same with a few of my favorites."

"Like a dream." Sam muttered underneath his breath as he looked at her, Mercedes smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam said with a blush, he hadn't realized he had said that out loud. "Hey at least I know where to take you next time since the Lima Bean seems to be a hang out for nearly everyone." Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"Do you know how hard it is to get me out of those places. I always seem to forget about time and well I'm usually in there until my mom or dad calls asking me where I am and if I know just how late it is." Sam smirked at that, he sometimes had to the same problem when he was the Comic store.

"Oh I'm sure I can figure out a way to get you out of there." he said with a wink and laughed at the blush that immediately swept over Mercedes' features. "Maybe we could go the next time I have time off from work."

"Sure it's a date." Mercedes said with a bright smile. Sam grinned at that and looked back over his shoulder at the clock.

"Hey you wanna go and get Stacy and Stevie early, I'm sure they'd love to hang out with you especially Stevie." he said as he playfully rolled his eyes. Every since, his little siblings found about about Mercedes, his brother had be acting a little love struck, it seemed his kid brother had developed a little crush on his girlfriend.

"Oh it's so cute." Mercedes gushed as she looked at Sam. "Just think of it this way, he takes after his older brother and I really can't think of a better person for him to take after." Sam smirked at that and walked over to her and draped his arm around shoulder and brushed a kissed along her temple.

"Flattery will get you everything you desire."

"Well, if that's true then I want a kiss." Sam smiled at that unlike Santana, Mercedes seemed to love his lips since she kissed them all the time. "Now let's go and pick up your sister and brother." Sam just nodded and moved back as she reached for the remote to turn off the DVD player and television. A moment later they were gone to pick up his siblings from the Y.

The next day at school, Sam was still riding on his high. Mercedes' revelation that she was a bit nerdy had taken him by surprise but he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised. He liked the fact that she read comics and had some complaints about movies that had been inspired by comics. Not to mention the fact that she loved Avatar, maybe not as much as he did, but she still loved the movie. For that along, he found himself liking her even more if that was even possible. What had initially won him over was her beauty and her spirit, she was one of the kindest people he knew especially after he got to know her during Prom and their trip to New York, but this latest revelation seemed to be the icing on the cake. "Hey man how was your summer?" Puck asked as he slapped a hand on his back pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"It was good, real good." Sam stated with a small smile. "Better than I expected how was yours?" Puck just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't spend it in jail so it was good."

"I guess so man if that was your other option." Sam said with a laugh, he glanced over Puck shoulder and saw Mercedes at her locker. She looked up and met his gaze and he stared at her for a little while longer before looking away. They were still trying to hide their relationship from everyone else, simply because they wanted to enjoy their time together without having everyone in their business. "So what do you think Mr. Shue is going to do this year."

"Hopefully work things out so we win this time." Puck said as he shook his head, "Look I better get to class, see you around."

"Yeah man see ya." Sam said as Puck tossed his book bag over his shoulder and headed off down the hallway. As Puck disappeared, Sam walked over to Mercedes who was still fishing out books from her locker.

"So how are you doing on your first day back, Ms. Jones." he asked playfully as he looked down at her. Mercedes grinned at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

"I thought we were trying to keep this a secret for a little while longer," she paused and looked around before continuing. "And that's not gonna work with you looking at me like that." Sam's grin just grew as he smiled.

"We are-besides we're friends now well sort of, so none of this looks suspicious." he countered with a smirk. Mercedes just cleared her throat at that and shook her head at him.

"Please friends don't look at friends like that." she said with a giggle as she playfully hit his shoulder. She watched as Sam's eyes darkened a bit as she touched him, after spending all summer with him she knew what that look meant. "Oh no, we are not-."

"What?" he exclaimed with a bright laugh. "What I wasn't doing anything."

"It wasn't what you were doing," she pointed out as she closed her locker. "It's what you were thinking about doing and since we're at school and I'm gonna have to say no." Sam looked around the emptying hallway as the late bell rang.

"But Mercedes come on, you already know all there is to know about history and I'm sure if you don't you can find it in the book or google it," reaching out for her hand. "Come on whose gonna notice."

"Um I have that class with Tina and Rachel they'll notice especially since I've been here all day." she said with a shake of her head. "So I think we're gonna have to schedule that-."

"Make-out session." he supplied playfully as he looked her in the eyes, he was sure she could tell how much he wanted this make-out session to happen since she had unconsciously licked her lips.

"Um yeah," she said and Sam smirked as he realized that her eyes had drifted down to his lips, clearing his throat he watched as she quickly jerked her head back up and sent him a small shy smile one that Sam really loved. "I'll see you later cause I'm going to class and I'm not going to let you distract me." Sam laughed at that and watched as she hurried down the hallway.

"Oh come on baby after this summer," he called out after watching as she stopped to look at him as if daring him to finish that sentence, he only smirked as he continued. "We both know you love a distraction."

"You are so bad," she murmured, Sam merely smiled at her statement and nodded his head like he was proud of that fact. "And now I'm going to go to class."

"Alright then see you in Glee." he yelled at her retreating back before turning and heading off to his next class trying very hard not to think about all the sinfully delicious things they could have done by skipping a fifty-minute class.

Sam sat on his bed later on that afternoon with Mercedes sitting beside him while they watched Stevie and Stacy playing with a few toys resting her head on his shoulder, she reached down and took Sam's hand in her own. "I can't believe Mr. Shue is letting us do original songs again."

"He liked it last year so I guess he wants us to do it again so are you going to come with another awesome song like," he looked over at his siblings and then whispered. "Hell to the No." Mercedes smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps."

"Um-hmm."

"And what are you going to come up with?" Sam shrugged his shoulders as he thought about what he could come up with for an original song. When Mr. Shue had come up with the idea, he thought about Mercedes immediately and how nice it would be for him to make a song about Mercedes or their relationship. He couldn't provide her with much since his family was struggling but he thought a song dedicated to her and their relationship was a good gift, surprise, something that he could give her. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm not really sure but I'm sure I can come up with something good especially if I use you-us for inspiration." she blushed at that and looked down at their hands.

"I thought we were keeping this to ourselves." Mercedes whispered as she lifted her head back up and looked him in the eyes.

"We just didn't tell anyone," he pointed out. "Look baby I understand where you're coming from I really do. You think that if someone finds out about us that all those other girls will try to get me or something like that right?" he paused and waited for her to nod her head. "Well let me tell you something I don't want any other girl. I only want you and do you know why-it's because you get me and we have so much in common. I've dated superficially before only caring about what others thought but with you-I date you because you make me extremely happy and this time I around I don't care what anyone says as long as it's nothing that insults you cause if that happens well then there will be a problem cause nothing will stop me from putting them in their place." Mercedes sighed and just shook her head at that as she remembered an incident from earlier that summer.

"Sam." she whispered unable to really voice what she was feeling after hearing him make an exclamation like that.

"You know I mean." he said seriously as he looked down at her. "You do know that right?" Mercedes just nodded her head as she wondered how she could have gotten so lucky. Last year, during Prom she would have never expected her date with Sam would have led to all this. Somedays she was simply waiting for the bottom to drop out but it was times like this when Sam expressed his feelings for her that she realized that maybe the only way the bottom could drop out was if she forced it open.

"I know and you know I feel the same way right." she said as she looked at him, Sam just smiled and nodded his head before maneuvering around so he could place a quick kiss on her forehead before lowering his lips to her mouth. They stopped when they heard giggling and looked up to see Stacy looking over at them but Stevie looked less than impressed since his older brother was kissing on his crush. Feeling a little daring, Sam brushed another kiss over Mercedes lips and before speaking to his siblings.

"What's up guys."

"We wanna watch a movie." Stevie said with a pout, Mercedes just laughed at that and shook her head as she shared a look with Sam who was currently looking at his brother. Clapping her hands together she moved forward a bit and smiled as Stacy scrambled up the bed and jumped into her lap.

"Well what do you want to watch?" Mercedes asked looking at Stacy, she remembered that it was her turn this time. Last time Stevie had picked the movie so this time it Stacy's turn to pick the afternoon movie.

"Um how about Princess and the Frog." Stacy asked with a bright smile as she looked up at Mercedes with a snaggletooth smile that literally melted Mercedes' heart every time she saw it. Sam pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to the television. He searched through a small DVD case for the desired movie and then popped it in. While he was doing that Stevie made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. As the opening credits started rolling, Sam settled back on the bed and wrapped his arm around Mercedes' waist and settled in for the movie.

Later that night, Sam was walking Mercedes out to her car his hand was holding her as they headed to the parking lot. "Thanks for hanging out with us."

"I enjoyed myself, Sam. I always enjoy myself." she said with a bright smile as she looked at him. He smiled at that and waited for her to unlock her car door before he reached out and opened it for her. "So are you really going do like you said?" as she reluctantly released his hand and climbed into her car.

"What did I say again?" he asked with a small smile as he looked at her.

"About the song? Are you really doing to dedicate it to us?" Sam shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and slowly nodded his head as he looked at her. Leaning on the door, he was currently holding open he nodded his head.

"Mr. Shue said the song was suppose to mean something to us, and you and this relationship mean something to me so I'm gonna write and if the everyone else figures things out oh well." he said with a shrug. Mercedes smiled at that and nodded her head as Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Are you gonna be okay with that?"

"I'll be fine." she whispered with a bright smile. "I guess it's time for secrets to come out huh." Nodding his head, he licked his lips and sent her a small smile.

"Yeah, it's time for secrets to come out. I know you're nervous about all that, the attention and-."

"Trifling girls." Mercedes supplied, Sam merely smirked at that and nodded his head as he reached out for her hand.

"Right trifling girls-but Mercedes I just want you to know that I'm not a cheater never have been and I never will be either so you don't have to worry about stuff like that alright."

"I know." she said with a shy smile.

"Good," Sam said with a bright smile. "Now you better head home, I don't want another call from your father fussing at me about keeping you out late at night." Mercedes covered her face with her hands at that and laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that." Sam just smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Bye Sayrip ." she watched as Sam's eyes widened just a bit at her words. Mercedes ducked her head and looked up at him. "Oh don't tell me I didn't say it right," she said with a sigh. "Someone told me that's how you say handsome in Na'vi so I-."

"Hey. . .hey it's fine and you said it right." he said with a bright smile loving the fact that she actually sought someone out to help her learn the language. "So you think I'm handsome huh." she watched as he playfully popped his collar.

"Boy you need to stop." she said with a laugh and smile while Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well let me just tell you this, good night Sevin." Mercedes furrowed her brow in confusion while Sam just smiled down at her.

"What'd you just say?"

"I called you pretty or beautiful whichever one you want cause I mean both after all that's how I describe you, pretty, beautiful, the best diva for a guy like me." Mercedes smiled at him and he winked. "Now you better go I don't want to tell Mr. Jones his daughter is late getting home is because I was whispering sweet-nothings in Na'vi to his daughter." Smiling, they shared one last kiss before Sam closed the door and watched her drive away. Turning around, he headed back up to his room and entered it and saw his siblings up by the window. "Were you spying on me-us?" he asked as he closed the door. Stevie turned and looked at him before nodding his head while Stacy smiled up at him.

"I really like your girlfriend." she stated, which was becoming a regular occurrence. Sam just figured this was her way of telling him to keep Mercedes around.

"Well I like her too." Sam said, "But you both know that it's time for bed, Mom and Dad want you asleep when they get home from work and I need to get to work on some leftover homework so yeah, it's time for bed." He smiled as he heard his siblings groan out their pleas to stay up a little bit longer but he remained firm and eventually he had them in bed. Turning off all the lights except for one small lamp he got to work writing a song for him and Mercedes. As he wrote, he thought about all the things he loved about their relationship. Like, he told Mercedes earlier one of the things he loved about her was that she let him be him. She wasn't pushing him to be anything other than himself and he loved her for it. He loved that he didn't have to hide the things he loved because he was afraid that she wouldn't appreciate it or simply give him a look that meant that he was extremely lame or something else cutting.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Lifting his head up, he saw his brother watching him from the bed.

"Writing a song and what are you doing up?" he asked as he sat his pen down and looked at his little brother who merely shrugged at his question.

"I couldn't go to sleep yet." Stevie replied. "Are you writing a song for Mercedes?" he asked curiously as he propped his chin up with his hand. Sam just nodded his head and looked back down at the paper his eyes slowly going over the words.

"Yeah I'm writing a song about Mercedes and me, why?" Stevie shrugged again and Sam just gave him a look.

"I think it's cool."

"Really and here I was thinking you didn't like me being with Mercedes." Sam stated, Stevie sighed and pushed his little body from beneath the covers.

"It's okay I guess, I mean I'm to little so I guess you'll do." Sam smirked at that and shook his head at his brother's words.

"Geez thanks."

"But you gotta treat her right." Stevie pointed out seriously waving his little finger at his brother, Sam placed his elbow on the table and nodded his head.

"Of course and I already do that." Sam said with a bright smile, Stevie eyed him for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"Good so is the song going good."

"It's going to be great." Sam said with a smile, "And you need to get to sleep before Mom and Dad come back home." he pointed out easily, Stevie nodded his head and crawled back underneath the covers and rested his head on the pillow.

"I bet Mercedes is gonna love it."

"I hope so." Sam said as he focused back on the paper in front of him and started writing, he wanted to get it done before it got to late so he wouldn't be a walking zombie tomorrow at school. Tapping his pen on his thigh, he thought about his relationship with Mercedes and how he had always dreamed about having a relationship just like theirs and it seemed like he was finally getting what he wanted.

Sam worked on the song all week and when Glee class finally came around on Friday he was more than ready to present his song not only to Mercedes but to the class as well. She had been messing with all week about showing her the song but he had been strong and resist her and the pout that he had learn over the summer that he could hardly resist. "I still can't believe you won't let me see the song." Sam just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to her.

"I told you it was a surprise and I thought you liked surprises, Mercedes." he said with a playful wink, which only cause her to blush and smiled at his words. He truly did like pulling out the shyness that Mercedes had masterfully hidden from everyone that wasn't a close friend or him. Mercedes opened her mouth to reply but stopped as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Alright I hope everyone in group A are to sing their songs." he said as he looked around the room, his eyes resting on each and every last one of the students he had placed within the group earlier that week. Mr. Shue decided to go by volunteer rather than alphabetical order. Sam nervously tapped his foot on the floor and patiently awaited his turn. Finally after Mr. Shue called Sam up. Moving quickly he walked up to stand in front of his classmates, his eyes lingering just a bit on Mercedes before he cleared his throat.

"Alright Sam and what did you write a song about?" Mr. Shue asked as he took a seat so he could be out of Sam's way.

"I wrote this song about basically relationships." Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow at that and looked out over the class before looking back at Sam who was rocking back on his heels. "You told us to write about something that was special to us and well I'm in a relationship now that makes me extremely happy." As he said the last words he looked over towards Mercedes and ignored the sharp gasps that went up among the rest of the group. Mr. Shue himself seemed a little surprise, clearing his throat he gained Sam's attention.

"Please go ahead with the song oh and by the way what did you name it?" Sam pulled up the stool he was going to sit on and looked at Mr. Shue before allowing his eyes to drift once again to Mercedes.

"It's called um-On the Ocean." he said, Mr. Shue nodded his head and then motioned for Sam to being singing. Sam waited for the music to start and then started singing the song.

Man,

The moment I been waiting on

And my soul is over flowing

With anxieties and expectations

I'm full of desires

I just want it so bad

You know

And it just seem so real

It's right there

I just want reach out and touch it

Before it all disappears

[Verse:]

Sometimes

It feels like

Everything

Is passin' me by

Every now and then

It feels like (feels like)

My ship has gone and sailed away

But I

I gonna be strong (gotta be strong)

Gotta hold on

It won't be too long

[Chorus:]

Now the tide is coming near

I see the waves flowing

Out there on the ocean

I know my ship is coming in

Just pass the horizon

And right where the sky ends

Cause out there on the ocean

Know my ship is coming in

But don't leave me hanging

I've been waiting to long

But this moment

My ship has finally come

[Verse:]

I would travel to the seven seas

(I would even go)

I would even go wherever the wind blows me

(I'll do anything)

I'll do anything to find my destiny

It's like fightin' with gravity

And it's bringin' me down

If this world was really round then tell me how

It's just a moment for you to come around

[Chorus:]

Now the tide is coming near

I see the waves flowing

Out there on the ocean

I know my ship is coming in (coming in baby)

Just pass the horizon

And right where the sky ends

Cause out there on the ocean

Know my ship is coming in

But don't leave me hanging

I've been waiting to long

But this moment

My ship has finally come

[Bridge:]

Finally you've come (around)

Around, around

I said finally baby

Finally you've come (around)

Around, around

Finally you've come around, come around baby

Finally you

Finally you've come

Said finally you've come around (around)

Now the tide is coming near (now the tide is coming in)

I see the waves flowing

Out there on the ocean

I know my ship is coming in (and I know my ship is coming in baby)

Just pass the horizon

(And where) And right where the sky ends

Cause out there on the ocean

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, it's coming in

Been waiting to long

But this moment

My ship has finally come

Finally you've come (around)

Around, around [till fade]

As Sam finished the song, he looked over at Mercedes who was beaming proudly from her seat with a few tears glistening in her eyes. Getting up, he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and brushed a kiss against her lips. He hardly paid attention to the cheers from his classmates or Mr. Shue shaking his head at them. "You know I have to say I'm not even surprised." Sam and Mercedes turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Talking about you met one another outside in the parking lot," he blew out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Blaine told me something was going on and I had my suspicions cause girl you were seriously blushing up a storm in that coffee shop and he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Kurt pointed out as he looked over at Sam. "But I'm glad you're both happy and can I just say that this song is great. I, for one loved it." At Kurt's words everyone else nodded their heads in agreement while clapping, Sam looked down at Mercedes and smiled.

"So did you like your song?" he asked grinning, Mercedes nodded her head and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. She shyly buried her head into his chest and answered his question while their classmates watched.

"I loved it."

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the one shot I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. Although I do think the song fits for the story and for the shippers of Samcedes.**

**Song Credit: K'Jon- On the Ocean.**


End file.
